lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Seized by Slimes
The beginning Hello. my name is Todd. One day I was playing Slime Rancher, but i couldn't play my file. I tried again and agian buf nothing worked and i had to delete the game. When i redownloaded it, I started a new game, excited to play again but sad because I had lost everything i had. When I loaded in the game, i was on day 13 and there was a pink slime in front of me. He was starving and had bloodshot eyes and said this was all my fault. He then disappeared into smoke. The Reef When i went outside of the ranch, i saw pink skimes who were normal and happy. They looked happy. I got carrots but they weren't actually carrots. The icon said carROT and showed a heartbeet insted. Again, my game was corrupted so I just thought it was a glitch. I went farther into the dry reef when i began to notice that things were turning green like the moss blanket. In the game, harold says he knew that the blankwe would take over the reef, and I though this was happening. Maybe they released an update? Golden and stained Brown After I got back to the ranch and fed the slimes that spawned there, other than the one that died, of course. I went back into the wild. Out there I saw a goldslime who was stained brown. When i shot him, he didn't release anything. I soon releazed the brown stains were his plort stains ad he couldn't let out anymore plorts. He then looked me in the eyes with hyper realistic eyes and exploded into what I think was feces. I saved, turned offcthe game and forgot about it. The next time I got on, there was a bloody brown golden plort in front of my house. I went to sell it but then the plort selling machine said "i'm know you're here todd." How did it know my name? The Endgame I played the game fairly normally up until the end and not a lot happened. I will go into detail if there is high demand. When you are meant to recieve the letter from Casey, i got tge letter. It was normal but at the end said signed "the devil" and I was instantly transported to thedesert. Satan appeared and said "we know aboug what you've done" "and your g-ma (grandma's nickname") and my mom. Irl G-ma (gucci mama) After the slime devil encountered me i turned off the game and went to bed. When I went to school ghe next day, my grandmother came in late and during class (she's a teacher) she started sweating pink goo. Mom While doing dishes, pink goo splattered out of the deain into my mother's face. She was blinded permanantly. Me I had a seizure. (Long story.) End I literally do not know what to do at this point. I thought i was smart but this is just wierd and seemed like it would be impossible! I would be renowned for my knowledge (long story) but can't because of my seizure. What do you guys think, should I Sue slime rancher inc. For putting devil into their game? Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Vidya games Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious